gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Burn (Humor)
Relics, Den This small room has been made into a cozy hideaway. Panels of sheer fabric in fall hues are draped from corner to corner across the ceiling, each panel overlapping another. On a table next to a brown suede sofa sits a glass mosaic oil lamp, giving the room a warm light. On the wall opposite a deep golden curtain is a mural of the town of Velathae, an autumn scene from a bygone time. You also see an etched brass sign. Also here: Ghostly Spirit Rowynna who is sitting Obvious exits: none You nod to Rowynna. Rowynna nods to you in greeting. You say, "Hello." You walk over to the sofa and with a satisfying sigh, throw yourself down upon its soft cushions. Rowynna says, "Good evening." You say, "I just come for the sofa." Rowynna glances at a brown suede sofa. Rowynna says, "You may not have my sofa." Your jaw drops. You say, "I'm kinda shocked." Relics, Den This small room has been made into a cozy hideaway.� Panels of sheer fabric in fall hues are draped from corner to corner across the ceiling, each panel overlapping another.� On a table next to a brown suede sofa sits a glass mosaic oil lamp, giving the room a warm light.� On the wall opposite a deep golden curtain is a mural of the town of Velathae, an autumn scene from a bygone time.� You also see an etched brass sign. Also here: Ghostly Spirit Rowynna who is sitting Obvious exits: none You say, "I'll give ya 17,932 silvers for it." You see Ghostly Spirit Rowynna. She appears to be a ghost. Her translucent form shifts and wavers in the air currents.� She is very short with wrinkled skin, and appears to be as old as the hills.� She has very long dark grey hair worn in a loose bun at the back of her neck.� She has clouded pale blue eyes with obvious cataracts, a hooked nose, and very thin lips.� The back of her skull appears to be crushed in several places. She is in good shape, for a spirit. She is wearing a shapeless faded satchel, a high-collared brown cotton dress buttoned from neck to hem, and a pair of black leather shoes buckled at the ankles. Rowynna says, "Well if you can carry it, perhaps we can barter." Rowynna nods to you. You lie down. You stretch one arm along your side and prop up your head with the other hand. Rowynna squints at you. Rowynna says, "Please remove your feet from my lap." Rowynna says, "Before I remove your lap." (Dhask kicks his feet up, but tries to settle them back down.) You sit up. You exclaim, "Find fine!" Rowynna rises a few inches off the sofa and stares at you. You cower. Rowynna smiles and floats back down, settling herself with a creak onto the sofa. You gulp. Rowynna twists slightly, cracking her spine.� She looks much better. Rowynna says, "Now then." You say, "This is kinda akward sitting on here with you." Rowynna says, "Not awkward if you stay on your end of the sofa, dearie." You inquire, "Should we hold hands?" Rowynna raises a wrinkled, arthritic claw toward you. Rowynna says, "If you like..." You nod. (Dhask takes your claw into his left hand.) You grin happily. Rowynna laughs softly, trying to hide her amusement. Rowynna asks, "Did you wish any engraving or embroidering done this evening?" You rub your chin thoughtfully. You say, "Oh, I thought we were just having a elegant little sit down tonight." You rub your chin thoughtfully. Rowynna points at an etched brass sign. Rowynna says, "We can do both." You seem to be on fire. You exclaim, "Ack!" You are in far too much agony to do that. You fall to the ground screaming in agony! You flail about on the ground in an attempt to extinguish the flames! You fail to put out the flames. Roundtime: 4 sec. Rowynna stares at you. The flames engulfing you flare up and sear your skin! ... 20 points of damage! Nasty burns to back. Won't be sleeping on that for awhile. You are stunned for 3 rounds! You are still stunned. Rowynna says, "That is hardly elegant." The flames engulfing you flare up and sear your skin! ... 15 points of damage! Burst of flames char forehead a crispy black. The flames surrounding Dhask flicker and die out. You roll around on the ground. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. Relics, Den This small room has been made into a cozy hideaway.� Panels of sheer fabric in fall hues are draped from corner to corner across the ceiling, each panel overlapping another.� On a table next to a brown suede sofa sits a glass mosaic oil lamp, giving the room a warm light.� On the wall opposite a deep golden curtain is a mural of the town of Velathae, an autumn scene from a bygone time.� You also see an etched brass sign. Also here: Ghostly Spirit Rowynna who is sitting Obvious exits: none You shriek in panic, trembling as you flail around on the ground! Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. You move to a kneeling position. You stand back up. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. Rowynna says, "Perhaps you should visit the shop down the road a piece, I believe she sells flaming objects." You say, "I suddenly combusted." Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. Rowynna says, "Well, it is a cold night, I suppose that's one way to fight it." Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. You nod. You walk over to the sofa and with a satisfying sigh, throw yourself down upon its soft cushions. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. You dust yourself off. Rowynna glances at you. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. (Dhask coughs up smoke.) Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. You manage a sad-eyed grin. Relics, Den This small room has been made into a cozy hideaway.� Panels of sheer fabric in fall hues are draped from corner to corner across the ceiling, each panel overlapping another.� On a table next to a scorched brown suede sofa sits a glass mosaic oil lamp, giving the room a warm light.� On the wall opposite a deep golden curtain is a mural of the town of Velathae, an autumn scene from a bygone time.� You also see an etched brass sign. Also here: Ghostly Spirit Rowynna who is sitting Obvious exits: none The stray bits of burning clothes finally stop smoldering and go out. Rowynna says, "I can't believe you did that." Rowynna stares at you. Rowynna glances at a scorched brown suede sofa. You blink. You say, "Oh my." You say, "Well, I can't give ya what I was offering now." You ask, "How's 8,952 silvers?" You feel at full magical power again. Rowynna shrieks at you in a cold, ear-splitting howl. You blink. You are stunned. You scratch your head. Rowynna blushes a nice shade of pink. You say, "Your howl is quite stunning." Rowynna says, "I apologize, I forget how scratchy my voice has become over the years." You adopt an agreeable expression. You do not feel drained anymore. You ask, "So uhh... engraving, do you do weapondry?" Rowynna says, "Perhaps, if it's suitable." You nod. Rowynna removes a knotted walking stick from in her faded satchel. Rowynna leans on her stick. You say, "That prolly means I need to give ya some, huh." You act puzzled. Rowynna says, "It'd be a start, aye." You slip your hand underneath your grey leather tunic and remove a vaalorn stiletto with a leather-wrapped grip. You offer your vaalorn stiletto to Rowynna, who has 30 seconds to accept the offer.� Click CANCEL to prematurely cancel the offer. You groan. You say, "Give that a nice name." You nod. Rowynna has accepted your offer and is now holding a vaalorn stiletto with a leather-wrapped grip. Rowynna tilts her vaalorn stiletto side to side, making the light play off it. Rowynna takes a moment to observe you. Rowynna asks, "You've nothing in mind then, lad?" You shake your head. Rowynna licks one long, bony finger.� Its nail is pointed and yellowed, and she begins to drag it slowly across the blade with a screech. Rowynna offers you a vaalorn stiletto with a leather-wrapped grip.� Click ACCEPT to accept the offer or DECLINE to decline it.� The offer will expire in 30 seconds. You accept Rowynna's offer and are now holding a vaalorn stiletto with a leather-wrapped grip. In the Common language, it reads: Dhask of Chastonia ~ Human Torch Extraordinaire Rowynna put a knotted walking stick in her faded satchel. You nod. You seem to be on fire. You say, "That brings a tear to my eye." A pitiful whimper is all that comes out. The flames engulfing you flare up and sear your skin! �� ... 20 points of damage! �� Nasty burns to right hand.� Gonna need lots of butter. �� You are stunned for 1 round! The flames engulfing you flare up and sear your skin! �� ... 25 points of damage! �� Flames incinerate right leg to the bone.� Not a pleasant sight. �� You are knocked to the ground! �� You are stunned for 5 rounds! The flames surrounding Dhask flicker and die out. Relics, Den This small room has been made into a cozy hideaway.� Panels of sheer fabric in fall hues are draped from corner to corner across the ceiling, each panel overlapping another.� On a table next to a charred suede sofa sits a glass mosaic oil lamp, giving the room a warm light.� On the wall opposite a deep golden curtain is a mural of the town of Velathae, an autumn scene from a bygone time.� You also see an etched brass sign. Also here: Ghostly Spirit Rowynna who is sitting Obvious exits: none Rowynna groans. Rowynna glances at a charred suede sofa. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. Rowynna exclaims, "Honestly, I should charge you double for this!" Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. You tuck the vaalorn stiletto into an inner pocket of your grey leather tunic. You sit up. Rowynna glances at you and� folds her arms over her chest. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. You gulp. You swap your promissory note from your left to your right hand. You offer your promissory note to Rowynna, who has 30 seconds to accept the offer.� Click CANCEL to prematurely cancel the offer. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. You cower. You glance at a charred suede sofa. Smoke continues to rise from you as your clothing smolders. Rowynna glances at you and slowly exhales. Category:Humor